List of Rienavarian species
The following is a list of species which occur throughout the span of Riene's and Anvar's respective histories. * Azurelian: a blanket term for those who by some manner are descended from the celestial convergence Azurel whom also is called Solaris and Procel. ** Galacian: all those descended from Andromeda and thus her mother Galacta Tenebrea. * Agiallian: an umbrella term denoting those that are descended from the union of the man born of clay and the lady of the night. ** Beserian: relating to the first shamans who practiced ritualistic predation in order to take on the attributes of the animals they devoured. Consuming and wearing the skin of the wolf resulted in Lycanthropy. *** [[Lynician|'Lyncian']]: half-humans who have so integrated with the animal species that they have become veritable "beast men". **** Naga: a subset of Lynican beastmen further mutated by exposure to the Styrian symbiot. *** Beatoran: relating to a deviation from Beserianism wherein the practitioner devoured or bathed in the blood of people in order to attain power and youth. Highly addictive. Overindulgence leads to Vampirism. *** Necoran: relating to a deviation from Beserianism whereupon the practitioner would consume all or part of the brain in order to increase their own intellect. Failure to comsume brain matter regularly results in a complete loss of rational human behavior. Prominent Necoranciers include Diphanos, Sorby, and Xarledan. ** Urikhan *** Esiorgest: denoting those who practice the forging of the Covenant with the demonic Urikhan thus gaining their immense power. * Armeni Uldraka: an umbrella term referring to those who are descended from Armen the Starfell. Prominent Uldraka include Armen, Osric, Tessia, Haris, Sephandre, Xarledan, Krosenka, and Abernathy. ** Uldra: larger and more imposing than the typical Uldraka, Uldra use their appearance and intellect to become powerful rulers. *** Arngard: denoting the winged descendants of Armen all whom work to safeguard the Uldraka. *** Deorstrix: mostly female spellspinning descendants of the Uldraka, led by Krosenka during the Summoning Wars. Prominent members include the Arcimaga, Astralogue Zaratareh, Archonagus Vladimiris, Vilosofer Kiev, Sorciere Wizald, Emily Desiri, Carmen Denaris, Aestralia Denaris, Huxley Algis, Penumbra Albecross, and Waerloks. **** Sylvanian: forest-dwelling descendants of the Uldraka, they are long-lived and youthful due to healthy living. Worshipers of Shirion. *** D'raka: an Uldra derivative which populates Xelovia on Anvar. *** Zhad: an Uldra subspecies whose eyes and tongue are valued highly on the black market. * Ariadnean: an umbrella term used to indicate any and all who have the blood and influence of Raiden whom also is called Casik, Lunaria, and Soulstorm the Demon of Riene. Legend says this race appeared as a group manifested from the shadows. * Aechednean: a blanket term for all those people and creatures which have been permanently mutated by the Styrian symbiote birthed by Echidna. Those most prominent include the Sphinx, Minotaur, Nuckelavee, Chimera, Kraken, Viviander, Antalion, Sirens, Changelings, Xorn, Fang, and the Uldra Leviathan called Dragons. ** Dragon (Uldra Leviathan): a mutated order of Uldra which have grown large, grown wings, horns, claws, and pointed teeth and developed awesome magical power. The only known dragons have been the Nine and Rancor. While Viviander is technically considered a dragon, it is not descended of the Uldraka. * Engini: mechanically and cybernetically modified humans and fully artificial lifeforms born of engineering, software, and nanotechnology. * Seraphim: otherworldly creatures delivered to Anvar via the NEXUS located in Old Endosylvania.